


神无月02

by shanyoumu



Category: Onmyouji
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanyoumu/pseuds/shanyoumu





	神无月02

一目连被荒一路抱回了房间。  
是的，一目连本以为找个掩人耳目的地方做是件麻烦事。谁知，荒竟然提出自己在这边有个单独的房间，还直接把他抱了回来。  
幸亏时间还早，路上几乎没有人，否则一目连恐怕要尴尬而死。  
踏进房门时，一目连窝在荒怀里，偷眼打量这个房间。房间不大却也不算小，很整洁，装饰虽然简洁但不廉价。果然，一处暂居地能正式到这种地步，荒应当是一位比较有地位的神明——一目连默默想。  
说起来，他甚至不清楚荒是哪里的神明，司掌什么，年纪多大。他对荒几乎是一无所知，荒本应是被他排除在交往名单外的人。可是他却觉得，哪怕把自己的身体完完全全交给荒，他也愿意。  
这是为什么？应该不只是由于当年的一见钟情。那么，还有什么呢……一目连尝试着去想，却没能想清楚。  
胡思乱想间，荒已经将他轻轻放在榻榻米上，回身把拉门关好。密闭的空间里，气氛顿时变得有些微妙。一目连偏过头，他看见荒迈着平稳持重的步伐向他走来，不由羞耻得将半张脸埋进柔软的枕头，低低呻吟了一声。  
他很清楚自己身体上发生的变化。但只是看着荒走过来就有感觉，那里好像也出了更多水，这也太丢人了。  
荒还对他的心思毫无察觉，只是径直走过来，向着一目连俯身下去：“我想确认下你的想法。你知道，临时标记有两种方案，一种是咬破颈后腺体，另一种是交合。第二种自然更为牢靠，但我想知道你是不是愿意。”  
一目连深吸了口气，缓缓点了点头。荒凝视他片刻，视线最终落在他被晨露打湿的绿色衣摆上：“那，衣服可以先脱了。看起来又湿又凉的，穿着不舒服。”  
温热的手落在一目连胸前打了结的红绳上，一目连身体微微一抖，闭上了眼睛。可视觉的隔断反而使触觉更敏锐，他能感觉到那只手慢条斯理地扯开了他胸前的绳结，紧接着向下滑去，落在了他腰间黄色的绑带上。  
他衣服穿得繁琐，荒的动作又不急不缓，这让脱衣服变成了一项长久的折磨。首先是系带、飘带被解下，然后是下身衣物被像花苞一样层层剥开。在这之后，身上的人似乎顿了顿，即使没睁眼，一目连也能感受到落在他下身的灼热视线。他想并紧双腿，用手挡住关键部位，可他知道那反而显得矫情。因此他只能僵硬地乖乖躺在那里，等身上的人欣赏完毕。  
过了片刻，他感觉到一只手伸到他颈后，将他上半身扶了起来。他惊讶地睁开眼，看到荒正拽着他肩头的衣物往下扯。见到一目连惊讶的样子，荒甚至还不解地挑了挑眉：“有什么问题吗？帮你脱紧身衣，有点难脱。”  
“没、没有……”一目连慌张地回答完，荒终于把视线转回了他身上，继续和难脱的紧身衣作斗争。黑色的紧身衣终于从他身上剥落时，荒顺手将他手腕上碍事的两层金环也取了下来。这样，一目连就被彻彻底底剥成了一丝不挂，只剩右脚腕的两层金环在那里伶仃地晃荡。  
但此刻的荒还是衣冠楚楚，衣着一丝不乱。一目连甚至从他身上看不出哪怕一点情动的痕迹——明明自己的下身已经湿到一塌糊涂，水蜜桃一般香甜的气味也已经充溢在房间里了。  
他感到很不公平。于是他在榻榻米上蜷缩起赤裸的身体，试图将自己的这副丑态遮住一些。他身边的荒却自顾自地起身，从一旁的柜子里抽出一条浴巾扔给他：“身上不舒服吧？擦一下。还有，你很好看。”  
荒抱着臂倚在墙边说出这后半句话时，一目连的脸一下子红了个透。他“哦、哦”了两声，就展开落在他身边的那条浴巾，有些尴尬地开始胡乱擦拭身体。其实他不太想这么做，但如果身上湿湿凉凉的，荒恐怕也会不满意。  
他其实有很多问题想问荒，比如荒为什么要帮他，荒对这种事是什么看法，荒有没有经验，还有，这种事情究竟该怎么做——是的，这种事情他没偷窥过全程，每次一旦撞见，他就会自觉失礼地迅速避开；至于这方面的书籍，他更是没看过。不过他懵懵懂懂地感到，做这种事，其实自己只需要乖乖躺好就行了。  
但荒似乎没打算和他闲聊。这倒也无可厚非，不过是露水情缘，一朝同床共枕，此后再无相干。  
“对了，做过之后我可以借着我们的临时联结用法术帮你调节一下体质，这次雨露期你应该就不会再出异常。”荒说着又走过来，在他面前蹲下身，“擦身是这么擦的吗？我帮你吧。”  
他接过一目连手中的浴巾，动作柔和地帮他擦拭身体，就像对待刚出浴的人一样。擦到一目连鼠蹊处时他顿了顿，低低笑了一声：“你这里，还真是湿得厉害。”  
一目连抿着嘴，不知该怎么回应才好。他觉得荒应该是有经验的，可自己却像个傻子，明明身体被荒碰一下都敏感得不行，被抚摸几下更是连后穴都会流出爱液，却一句话都不会说，也不会用身体回应荒的爱抚。他觉得自己简直糟透了。  
荒却在此时注意到了他的唇。他伸出手来，将食指点在一目连的唇上，引导着他将唇稍微张开一些。一目连唇色偏淡，可被他这样抿过之后却沁出一点血色来。荒不由得多看了两眼，而后吻了上去。  
一目连轻轻喘了一声。他从没跟人接过吻，更没想到他的初吻就是舌吻。荒显然主导着节奏，他强硬地撬开一目连的齿关，勾着对方的舌头和自己辗转纠缠，风格就如他平时行事一样直白强横。一目连被他吻得嘴都合不上，接吻时带出啧啧的水声，溢出的唾液沿着嘴角流下来。终于分开时一目连缺氧一般断断续续喘着气，神色都有些恍惚起来。  
可荒依旧我行我素。他不给一目连任何喘息的机会，便将手向对方身下探去。一目连感到一根手指触碰到了他下身那难以启齿的部位，正试探着伸进去，他似乎一下子明白了交合的真正含义，脸不由自主地烫起来。  
“别紧张，放松，不会疼的。”荒安慰着他，手上使了点力，终于顺利探了进去。雨露期坤泽的身体完全无需润滑，后穴的内里早已湿得厉害，所以荒所要做的，只是扩张一番，让一目连没那么紧罢了。  
探进体内的修长手指先是浅浅探索，待本能性排斥着他的内壁渐渐柔软下来，才开始变换着角度进行有节奏的戳刺。暧昧的动作节律仿佛交媾，一目连很快被撩拨得动了情，身体内里在最初的疼痛过后逐渐泛起一种陌生难耐的麻痒，他低低喘着气，忍不住打开双腿，让自己未经人事的身体向着荒更多地敞开。  
荒另一只手绕到他后腰，引导着他慢慢倒在榻上。在他后穴里肆虐的手指抽了出来，一目连还没来得及松一口气，就又滞住了呼吸——那手指又探了进来，而且这次，是两根。  
这两根手指在他体内不断开拓着、戳弄着、按压着，这种感觉实在太奇怪了。一目连抬眼看荒，青年已经完全地压在了他身上，近在咫尺的好看的眉严肃地皱着，颈间缀着白色勾玉的黑色项圈让人有摸上去的冲动。这种姿势令人联想到接下来要发生的一切，让一目连既兴奋，又有些害怕。  
荒似乎看出了他的心情，从手头的活计分出心来，看了他一眼：“如果不舒服记得告诉我。”  
一目连不知该说什么，只得轻轻“嗯”了一声。他从躺上荒的床那一刻起就显得格外乖巧，他不知道怎么做，所以他更要努力地去配合荒，免得为荒增添不必要的麻烦。  
这让这场性爱看起来如同少年单方面小心翼翼的上贡。  
当后穴被翻弄时带出的暧昧水声逐渐明显起来时，荒终于抽出了他的手指。抽出时他白皙的指尖还沾着湿答答的透明液体，荒将那只手凑到唇边，端详片刻，颇有兴趣地伸出舌尖舔了舔。一目连将他的一切动作收在眼里，看到这一幕，只觉得脸颊“轰”地一下又烧起来。  
但荒没有给他太多的害羞时间。他施施然收回手，开始解自己的腰带。当那个昂扬的巨物终于摆脱束缚，从下袴中跳出来时，一目连轻轻抽了一口气。他觉得自己去端详它不免不礼貌，却又忍不住去看。  
那个东西准确来说，和他的相比，在形状上并没有什么不一样的地方。它们相差的是尺寸——荒的那个东西，也未免太大了。它露骨地证实着荒身为乾元的事实，提醒着一目连二人在性别上的区别。这让一目连的心脏又砰砰跳起来。  
荒甚至连上衣都没有脱。他将身体更深地压到一目连双腿之间，让硬挺的阴茎顶端抵上一目连下身早已湿软不堪的穴口。做到这一步时，他抬眼瞥了一目连一眼，可一目连却只是用泛着湿气的眼睛忐忑地望着荒，完全没能理解他的意思。荒叹了口气：“你到底懂不懂伺候人？”  
说罢，他伸手握住一目连的腰，沉下身，将自己慢慢顶了进去。  
他做得并不温柔。他已经忍了够久，这位笨拙的床伴却还不懂得配合他。身下人内里湿泞的甬道紧致得厉害，他刚一顶进去，柔软的内壁便热情地迎上来，柔顺地紧紧包裹住他，可随着他的深入，将它咬得紧紧的那里又有些下意识的抗拒——就仿佛融合了少年人的青涩和坤泽骨子里的淫荡一般。荒深吸了口气，忍不住直接一顶到底，而后才停了停，低下头去看身下人的脸。  
下一刻，他就愣住了。  
白发的少年依旧用执拗的眼神看着他，可他的眼角却有泪水滑了下来。他脸色有点白，急促地喘着气，可这种喘息不像是由于欲望，却更像是在哽咽。  
他在哭。  
荒愣了一会儿才伸出手，用指肚轻柔地抹去一目连眼角的泪水，柔声问：“第一次？很疼？”  
身下的人点点头，又摇摇头，还没停止低声的抽泣。荒却完全看明白了，他几乎是叹息着说：“你应该说出来的。那样我会温柔一点。”  
说完，他挺了挺身，将自己顶进身下人身体最深处。一目连呼吸一窒，荒却低下头去吻身下人的额头，阴茎在对方身体最内部慢条斯理地碾磨：“别害怕，过一会就不难受了。”  
他变换着角度浅浅戳刺着，很快，当他顶到某个地方时，一目连的呼吸声变了。荒瞥了他一眼，见他脸上重新泛起情欲的潮红，内里也不像方才那样紧张地绞着自己，而是逐渐放松下来接纳自己的侵犯，这才松了口气，加大了抽送的幅度。  
他能感觉到，一目连对于情欲就像是一张白纸。而把一张白纸染上自己的颜色，是件最有趣的事情。  
荒身下抽送的力度不小，一目连被顶得一下一下往前晃，他的视野是摇动的，连视线尽头的天花板都似乎随着身上人的动作而有节律地摇晃着。身下交合的地方传来的快感太强烈，他整个身体都因快感而瘫软下去，于是他只能大张着双腿，任凭荒压在他身上肆意抽插。  
他觉得这已经够羞耻了，可没想到荒还要不依不饶。荒握住他的一条小腿向前推，使他的下半身被这个动作带得略微向上弯折起来，这样，他们交合的部位就完全暴露在了一目连的视线里。一目连顺着荒示意性的目光望去，只看了两眼，就羞耻地将视线匆匆移了开。可那个画面就像是在他心里扎了根，现在他即使不用眼睛去看，也能想象得出来。  
他自己全身赤裸，身前那根东西颤颤巍巍地立在两腿之间，大腿根部全是湿湿的水渍。两腿大张着，臀缝被磨得红红的，而荒的那根灼热硬挺的东西就嵌在他臀缝间，一次次地抽出大半又完全顶进去，抽插间带出令人脸红心跳的水声。  
他逃避似的想捂住脸，可那只手马上又被荒握住、拿开。荒将手伸向他的脸侧，漫不经心地用手指卷起一绺他垂下的长长鬓发，眼形稍显凌厉的深蓝色眼睛望着他：“你害羞？没什么好害羞的。”  
他说得没错。一目连愣愣看着他那张英俊又精致的脸，只觉得自己整个人都处在他的掌控之下，身体的每一处都被他收在眼里，被肆意地触摸、主导、侵犯，连快感都被他引领，根本无所遁形。于是他闭上眼呼了口气，而后睁开眼，自暴自弃地将身体主动迎上去。  
一旦迈过了这道心理障碍，做什么似乎都变得容易起来了。一目连这样想着，又伸出手臂，软软地环上荒的脖颈，生涩地尝试着用语言回应道：“我……不害羞……我想要您……”  
这种程度还不够，他想要荒更深地插进来，想要荒给予他更多的快感，想要荒……想到这里他怔了怔，脸上有些发烫，不敢再想下去。  
这还是他今天第一次倾吐想法。这种直白的话在床上向来十分奏效，他听见荒深吸了一口气，抬起眼帘扫了他一眼，随即身下更狠地顶进去。  
荒抽插的动作凶狠而急促，他显然快到极限了。一目连紧紧搂着荒的脖颈，赤裸的胸膛隔着荒华丽的衣物和他的身体相贴，额头上开始沁出细细的汗滴。他低低喘着气，一直强忍着没从喉咙里溢出一声呻吟，可当荒深埋在他体内的阴茎碾过他身体内部某一点时，他终于因突然窜过脊椎的强烈快感而弓起了腰，喉咙间溢出一声微弱的呜咽。  
这个反应被荒完完整整收在眼里，于是他调整了角度，一次次精准地向一目连体内的那一点顶过去。涌上来的快感太过强烈，一目连低声呜咽着，不断地摇着头，出口的话也变得破破碎碎的：“不要……请您……”  
可荒却没打算放过他。相反的，他握紧了一目连的腰，更深地一次次顶进去，满意地看着少年柔软纤瘦的腰肢在他身下绷成一张弓，双腿为承受他越来越重的抽插而下意识打得更开。这孩子似乎被搞得有点难受，手偷偷地伸到身前，想去摸自己那个可怜兮兮挺立在那里一直没得到照顾的东西，荒却将他的手拂开了。  
一目连最终是被操射的。高潮时他身体下意识地痉挛，后穴绞紧了那个一直在他体内肆意侵犯着的热硬物体。荒咬了咬牙，他又狠狠往里顶了两次，紧接着抽了出来，将乳白的精液喷洒在一目连赤裸的小腹上。  
最后的两次他几乎顶到生殖腔口，而那里，正毫无保留地对他敞开着。一目连实在是太青涩了，他完全不懂得控制自己的身体，就这么草率地将这道最后的防线打了开来——倘若荒方才没忍住，此刻的一目连就是完全属于他的了。荒粗粗地喘着气，努力平定着刚才那一刹那冲动的情绪。一目连那双漂亮的天蓝色眸子还望着他，眼神有点涣散，似乎还没从高潮的余韵中醒过神来。荒低头看了看他们狼藉一片的下半身，一目连瘫软下去的阴茎顶端还沾着不知是属于谁的精液，荒颇有兴趣地低下头，用手指捏住那根东西，像要把它甩干净一样轻轻晃了晃。  
一目连像是终于醒过神来，身体瑟缩了一下，随即慌张地扯过被扔在一边的浴巾盖住身体：“请……请您别这么做……”  
荒有点好笑地看着他发红的耳垂：“你现在害羞什么？早看光了。”他伸手搂住一目连的肩，将一目连扶起来，亲昵地用自己的额头顶上对方的：“刚才射出来了？”  
这一句直白的关照问得一目连手足无措，他眼神躲闪着轻轻“嗯”了一声。荒满意地低声笑了笑：“那你感觉应该还可以。”  
他们两张脸贴得极近，一目连小心翼翼地打量着面前的人好看的脸庞，视线最终鬼使神差地落在了荒形状优美的唇上。他觉得他该做点什么感谢对方，抑或是表达满足。想来想去，他还是鼓起勇气，将自己的唇向着荒的唇印了上去。  
荒显然愣了愣，片刻后，他开始配合着一目连的试探，温柔地回吻。这个吻不再带有情欲的意味，反倒像是情人间轻柔的彼此爱抚，尽管接吻的两人还衣衫不整，空气里还交织着属于两人的气味和体液、精液的气味。唇舌分开时两人的脸颊都有些泛红，荒勾起唇角，摸了摸一目连头顶上的龙角。一目连下意识缩了缩身体，却缩进了荒的怀里。


End file.
